


The Power Vested in Me

by Minutia_R



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>All things considered, </i>hey, you’re down for crawling around a stinky and noisy engine room<i> wasn’t the weirdest way Leo could have said</i> I miss you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power Vested in Me

“I’m not sure why you asked me to do this,” said Piper, wedged into a too-small space underneath a pipe in the _Argo II_ ’s engine room. “I thought you said Annabeth was the only other one who understood engineering even a little.”

“Yeah, but this is just routine stuff, it doesn’t need an expert.” Leo’s voice came echoing from underneath the floor. “Hand me that welding torch? And what’s the point of being the Supreme Commander if I can’t draft the prettiest girl on the ship to be my assistant once in a while?”

It took a few seconds for Piper to figure out which one the welding torch was, but she must have gotten it right, because Leo didn’t correct her when she passed it down through the hatch. The funny thing was that _prettiest girl on the ship_ wasn’t even true, as far as Leo was concerned; Piper had seen the way he looked at Hazel.

The thing was--the seven of them, plus Coach Hedge, had clicked pretty well as a team, considering that she, Leo, and Jason hadn’t met Percy before this week, and none of them except Jason had even heard of Hazel and Frank. But working and living so closely with all of them was a little overwhelming, and it must be even worse for Leo. And the two of them hadn’t happened to have drawn any mini-quests together--all things considered, _hey, you’re down for crawling around a stinky and noisy engine room_ wasn’t the weirdest way Leo could have said _I miss you._

“Hey, don’t tell Jason I said that,” said Leo, maybe mistaking Piper’s long silence for something other than distracted musing. “He’d blast me with lightning if he thought I was, like, using my position to sexually harass you.”

Piper laughed. “He would put it that way, too. He’s so--”

It wasn’t fair to complain about relationship stuff to Leo, any more than it would have been to whine about her dad’s glamorous Hollywood lifestyle. But Annabeth was too busy these days for girl talk, and Hazel had been so shocked when Annabeth and Percy had been caught sneaking off the she’d probably be on Jason’s side on this one. Romans, sticking together.

“He’s such a boy scout sometimes,” Piper went on. “I mean, I appreciate it when you put us together for chores, but I wish I could get him to--I’d like to have some time just for us, you know? Fat chance, with Coach breathing down all our necks and Jason determined to set a good example or something.”

“Oh, I can fix that,” said Leo.

Piper’s mind immediately went to Medea’s department store and its shelves of potions. That couldn’t have been what Leo meant--it wasn’t his style at all--but the matter-of-fact way he’d said it-- “You can?”

“Sure.” Leo popped head and shoulders out of the access hatch and pushed back his welding mask. Piper wasn’t sure why he wore one, since he couldn’t be burned, but Leo was religious about workshop safety. “I’ve been thinking about it since Annabeth and Percy--you know. As the captain of the _Argo II_ I can perform marriages, can’t I? You want some alone time? Hey presto, I can make it so legit that even Coach Hedge couldn’t possibly complain.”

“Oh, my gods.” Piper doubled over and smothered her giggles behind her hands. “You would, wouldn’t you?”

“Why not?”

There were about a million reasons why not, starting with the fact that Piper wasn’t even sure that Jason was sixteen yet. “Leo, that is the _weirdest_ marriage proposal I’ve ever gotten.” And she’d gotten a few, the last months at Camp Half-Blood. She sighed and shook her head, trying to find a comfortable way to rest her shoulders against the wall. “I appreciate the offer, though. To tell you the truth, I wish you _could_ fix it. I really wish you could."

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't resist the idea of Leo performing marriages. I suspect he wouldn't be able to either.


End file.
